


Five More Minutes

by InvincibleRodent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleRodent/pseuds/InvincibleRodent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss meme prompt #14: Kiss along the hips. Prompt fill drabble, imported from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

It’s not often that the Inquisitor gets a late morning.

In fact, he could not recall one occasion since that fateful day of waving a gigantic sword over the heads of the denizens of Skyhold when he was allowed to have a moment past sunrise to himself. So the disapproving, desperate whine that escaped him when his lover decided to sling his legs over the edge of the mattress and stand up, leaving naught but the sting of cold air where a hot mage should have been, was completely justified.

The springs moaned quietly at the shift of weight, and Ray matched the noise with one of his own as he buried his face in the side of the pillow that still smelled strongly of Dorian -of citrus, cardamom, and bottled thunderstorm.

He followed from the corner of a heavy-lidded eye, immobile, as the man heaved leaden arms over his head, and stretched until his back popped with a satisfying noise.

Of course, satisfying to him, and utterly horrific to everyone else. Ray would never understand how one can take pleasure in abusing their own joints in such a horrible way, but in the present moment, he was more preoccupied with the disturbing lack of mage in his arms.

“You’re _cruel,_ ” Ray whimpered, arms and legs thrown akimbo across the whole width of the bed, and to drive the point home, he added a long, drawn out groan as he turned onto his back in the most theatrical fashion he could muster.

“Cruel, and also not listening to you,” Dorian quipped back over his shoulder, just barely out of his lover’s reach, and bent down straight at the waist to step into a pair of smalls he had presumably lifted from the inquisitorial stash, given the less than desirable state of the ones he had worn the previous night.

(To Ray’s defense, they were a particularly nice pair. Nice and silky. Nice and silky and _form-fitting._  They felt particularly exquisite on his mouth, too. But that’s neither here nor there.)

He let his eyes linger along the long, bronzed limbs, and follow the off-white patch as it slipped up Dorian’s legs and settled around the widest point of his hips.

Alright, so maybe he wasn’t as close to being asleep as he had thought. And alright, maybe the personification of capital g Gorgeous wasn’t that far out of his reach, if he only managed to sit up.

Easier said than done.

Making a show of his reluctance, Ray finally rolled onto the edge, and planted both feet on the cold stone with but the mildest of shivers. He extended his arms invitingly with but the barest of grunts, and Dorian absent-mindedly stepped closer, not even stopping the combing of his fingers through his mussed hair and the twirling of the tips of his mustache into shape between his thumb and forefinger- it was not as easy without a mirror, but he had done it enough times for muscle memory to take over and guarantee perfection every time.

Ray slid his hands down the subtle curve of Dorian’s waist appreciatively, and guided the mage to stand between his spread knees, his belly just at the right height to brush Ray’s nose, and he, grateful for this happy coincidence, nuzzled into the warm skin.

“I love it when you do that,” he all but purred, his arms wrapping around Dorian’s thighs, and he pressed his lips wetly to the firm mound of his stomach. “Like an Evil Magister in the middle of some sinister ploy.” Another idle kiss on the skin just below Dorian’s navel, and he squished his cheek against Dorian’s abdomen. “’s sexy.”

Dorian’s hands finally finished their thankless task of trying to make some sense of his sleep- and sex-mussed hair, and found their way onto Ray’s shoulders. His skittering touch traced each freckle lovingly, stopping to toy with a stray lock of hair curling behind the man’s ear. “Sexy in an alluring, yet soul-chilling way, of course.”

“Naturally. My soul is  _sorely_ chilled.” the words were spoken between brushes of lips, and Dorian tangled his hand in the shorter tresses on the back of his lover’s head. Gentle kisses made their way over from one hipbone to the other, traced the lines bracketing his abdomen in their path, and Dorian let a pleased hum slip past his lips.

Warm hands guided his hips forward, no more than a suggestion of a touch, and with but one more, tiny step, Dorian’s shins hit the edge of the mattress.

“Come back to bed?” Ray murmured, his teeth no softly nipping at the edge of the elastic stretching across the cradle of the mage’s hips, his torso teetering precariously and threatening to fall back down, determined to drag Dorian down with him as well, were he to ‘fall’. “Five more minutes.”

“Very well.” Dorian merely rolled his eyes, and perched a knee on the bed, allowing himself to be pulled back into the soft cocoon of blankets and pillows. “Five more minutes it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [a tumblr](http://www.weresquirrel.tumblr.com) , in case anyone is interested! :) Prompts and feedback are always welcome!
> 
> (05.11. - Small grammatical corrections made)


End file.
